it's a wonderful life, if you make it wonderful
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: its a story about life, the ups and down, the fun times as well as the hard. It pretty much follows Monica and Chandlers new life with their family! all character in it and the first chapter is short but give it a shot if u are intreaged!please r&r: thx
1. Making it harder

A/N okay this is my first story in like an age so i am just getting back into the swing of things so pdates will probably be slower then normal and maybe not as good as normal but hopefully after chapter two i should be back to normal speed and stuff anyway... hope u enjoy, i own nothing (sadly), sorry for any Scottish slang- if u don't know what something means review asking and i will try to get back to you, hope u have time to review, every review is appreciated even if you wanna tell me how rubbish i am please review, it all helps to improve my writing! Sorry about my little rant, on with the story...:)

Monica stared at her husband. His face was unusually pale and his lips were turning purple but to her he was still beautiful. He was soaked from head to toe, with water dripping from his red nose and his already dark, brown hair seemed longer and darker than usual as the water soaked his hair and gave it a stronger curl. His eyes weren't open so Monica couldn't see if fear or iciness or his life was flashing through them.

She repeated the scene over and over again, she thought of her children, her friends, she heard their voices but she couldn't hear them. She was on Earth with all her friends and family, but she was on a completely different world. With just her and Chandler. She never expected this to happen. She had been so careful, she had thought everything through. This story would be one which would be on TV so a great story to tell, but she knew she would never be able to tell anyone.

Why did things like this always happen to her and Chandler? Why could she never tell anyone about it? It would tear her apart this time, she would break soon enough. Then what would happen? One person knows then they tell someone else and then she cant hide from the fact that she told someone.

She turned her attention back to him and felt water spring to her eyes. She would always remember this, she would never be able to look at this place again without losing control.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his freezing ear before sitting next to him in the water and getting just as soaked as he was.

A/N okay I do realise this is waaaay to short a first chapter but I do have reason behind it being so short that you will find out in the next chapter if you choose to read it!:) if you don't like the tone or seriousness of this story, do not worry because it is just this chapter that is gonna be like this but if you do like it, tell me and i will try to write like this in a few chapters!:) i go on holiday next week so i will sadly have to be parted with my laptop but i come back on the first of June at 3 in the morning so I will start writing as soon as I get back!:D please review, criticism welcomed and constructive criticism is asked for! Thanks, hope you enjoyed3


	2. A moment to remember

A/N thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot and I really hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you because this chapter is completely different to the last in most ways! If you don't like it, i will probably go back to the same kind of writing as the last chapter so please review! Thanks, hope you like it;)

_Previously_

_She turned her attention back to him and felt water spring to her eyes. She would always remember this; she would never be able to look at this place again without losing control._

_"I'm sorry." She whispered into his freezing ear before sitting next to him in the water and getting just as soaked as he was._

_Fifteen minutes before..._

"Keep away from the sides!" Monica shouted to her children, godchild and Joey who were playing Frisbee.

"We will!" They all shouted back in unison.

Monica smiled and sat down on her lounger next to her best friend and soon to be sister in law Rachel.

"I've got the margaritas!" Phoebe shouted as she made her way out of the Bing household and into the garden.

Erica, Jack, Emma and Joey left their game of Frisbee and rushed over to Phoebe disappointed to find her carrying drinks instead of pizza. There bright faces quickly turned disappointed as they realised there was no pizza for them.

"Never fear, I have the superior of all margaritas!" Chandler shouted in a deep voice as he walked outside carrying two large pizza boxes.

"A Joey special!" They all shouted, the spark returning to their young (well middle aged for Joey) faces as they ran over to the table next to the pool where Chandler had left the pizza.

Quickly they had munched their way through one pizza and were onto the next. The slices disappeared quickly and soon there was only one slice left in the box.

Joey stretched out his hand for the final piece when...

"NO! I want it!" Shouted Jack, a mischievous smile on his lips as he pushed Joey.

"Whoa kiddo," Joey started after he finished laughing at the cute little three year old. "We'll share." Joey ripped the slice in half and gave Jack the half with the crusts on it.

"I don't like crusts!"

"Well neither do i!" Both Jack and Joey stared at each other with challenging eyes while everyone else stared at them in disbelief. "Okay, I'll put both the slices in the box, on the count of three we reach for it, whoever gets it. Eats it." He stretched out his hand for Jack to take, signalling a deal.

Jack grasped his hand then started to count. "One. Two." He left a long pause between the numbers. "Three!"

They both sprung into action. Jack pushed Joey over to get the pizza before screaming. "MINE!" and stuffing the pizza down his throat.

Joey on the other hand, when he was pushed fell into Chandler.

SPLASH

Chandler was left lying in the pool, everyone laughing at him. Well, everyone except his wife, Monica, she was staring at his with a loving smile and a warm gaze.

This is what she had always wanted, the garden with a pool, her children, her best friends and their children, the precious memories made from a simple lunch with some friends.

She heard her husband make an embarrassed chuckle before watching him lean back in the water and closing his eyes. He looked so peaceful, asleep; he was even on the verge of looking dead, not that that's a good thing!

She zoned out from her friends laughing and mimicking for a while and just stared at her husband, soaked from head to toe and wished every afternoon could like this. She just wished she had filmed it, a little extra cash from the people at oops TV would be appreciated but she didn't have a video, even if she did have there would be no way Chandler would let her send it in. He would probably not even let her tell people the story. Then she thought, one day, I might have forgotten this, Chandler might be gone, my children away living their own lives, my friends living their retirements and I might forget this happened, might forget that I had everything I could ever need. That once, I was the happiest person alive. She replayed the scene over and over in her mind as if to preserve it realising that she wouldn't be able to look at the area the same ever again, she would always sprout a chuckle and gain herself a quick annoyed glance from Chandler. It assured her and she smiled a bitter sweet feeling rising in her stomach.

She couldn't resist letting out a huge, passionate laugh as she walked towards her husband and received a death stare in return. Monica dropped into the water next o his and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry." Before holding him in a tight embrace.

He turned round to her before replying. "No, I'm sorry." He said before plunging Monica into the water, her frien-, her families voices and laughs came back into Monica's hearing range and she knew that right then, right there was the definition of perfect, of happiness, of wonderful...

Her life was wonderful because of the people in it and she could only hope she returned the favour to someone.

A/N okay so, I don't know why but I just can't seem to make these stories very long but I will try to write them more so that should make up for it. Its summer holidays now so I'll have a lot of writing time on my hands to hopefully I should be able to write and edit better and quicker then normal:D anyways i hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed as always, any criticism is accepted and I try to improve and constructive criticism is asked for so I can improve my writing!:) Thanks


End file.
